


The Compact Mirror

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: Aeon Oneshots [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Post RE6, Post Vendetta, ada taking care of her man, can y'all tell i have now played re6, cuz i am a sucker for vendetta, leon is sleepy, let the man rest pls, re6 really said AEON, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: The small, butterfly-engraved compact mirror has become like a promise between Ada and Leon.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Aeon Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971730
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	The Compact Mirror

Leon stepped down onto solid ground into the darkness of the BSAA’s facilities. It was late. Not as late as he usually stayed up, but he still felt like if he kicked off his boots and lay down on the concrete of the runway he would fall asleep the moment his head touched the ground. He knew there would be some sort of debriefing, annoying reports to write. Chris really  _ had _ taken away all that was left of his vacation. 

He glanced up at the sky. Despite the darkness, thanks to the moon he could see wisps of clouds moving in the cool evening breeze.  _ “I never plan that far ahead.” _ Hah. Maybe it was about time he stopped wallowing in his own misery. The cool weight in his pocket reminded him that he  _ did  _ have something to look forward to—always. He moved to pull it from his pocket, to run his thumb over the engravings like he always did, but heavy footsteps made him turn and drop his hand away. 

“How’re you holding up?” Chris frowned, crossing his arms. 

“Oh you know,” Leon said, “Same shit, different day.” 

“Hey,” Rebecca joined them, “We  _ did  _ it. And Chris has something he’d like to say,” she offered Chris a frown. 

“I do?” Chris asked. Rebecca nudged him. The man let out a deep sigh, leaning back on his heels a little. “Thanks… for the assist, Leon,” he finally said.

“We couldn’t have done it without you,” she added. 

“Yeah, well…” Leon shrugged his shoulders, “Guess it’s the job fate has handed out to me, huh? You owe me one, Redfield. Next time I’ll have to interrupt  _ your _ vacation.” 

“Hah,” Chris grinned. “How about I start paying back that debt now? I could use a drink. How about you? First one’s on me.” 

“You just read my mind,” Leon said.

“Rebecca?” Chris turned to their companion. 

“Oh, no. I’m going to have to decline. I’m headed for a shower and some sleep. You boys have fun.” 

“Get some rest,” Leon said, “You deserve it.” 

It wasn’t a long trip to a bar that Chris was seemingly familiar with. Leon watched the buildings flash by… he supposed he’d have to get a hotel for the night. They weren’t anywhere near his own home. Leon’s thoughts were a jumble. Maybe it was exhaustion, it  _ had _ been a long day. He tapped his pocket again, just to make sure he still had it… Knowing that it was still there made him relax. 

The bar was quiet, even though it wasn’t so late. Chris ordered them some drinks, and they sat at the bar. Leon downed the first shot of whiskey and let out a shuddering breath. “I say it every time,” he said, tapping the now empty shot glass to the bar top. “‘Never again.’ I say it every time. Somehow it always comes back to haunt me.” 

Chris shook his head, chuckling, “Can’t escape fate, Leon. Always throwing us into situations like this, huh?” 

_ Yeah… fate. _ Leon thought of the item in his pocket and his heart skipped a beat. Sure fate had been cruel to him, tossing him into tumultuous situations time after time. But… almost every time fate had given him a blessing in return. He pressed his hand to his pocket. 

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Chris sighed, “What’s in your pocket, Kennedy?” 

Leon blinked, turning to face his companion. “What?”

“You keep tapping your pocket,” Chris said, gesturing to Leon’s pocket. 

Leon hesitated, and then slipped his hand into his jeans pocket, pulling out the little silver compact mirror. He brushed his thumb across the surface, over engraved butterflies. “It’s a promise,” he said, gently setting it on the bar counter. 

“Huh,” Chris said, a small smile touching his lips, “Didn’t really take you for much of a sentimental guy, Leon. A gift from a…  _ friend _ ?” 

Leon felt heat rise in his cheeks. Why was he telling Chris this? The last time Chris heard the name Ada Wong it had been several years ago, in China. So why had Leon pulled out the compact…? “She’s… more than a friend,” Leon replied, picking up the compact mirror once more and clutching it in his hand. 

“Mm…” Chris smiled a little. “Thinking of settling down? What would we do without fate dragging you back here to help us?’ 

Leon laughed, “Settling down doesn’t seem like her.” But he couldn’t help that the thought made him feel warm all over.  _ If things were different… _ “Fate is what brought us together. I guess I’ll see where fate takes us next.” 

* * *

When the door to Leon’s apartment opened, Ada was standing at the stove pulling the kettle away from the burner. She smiled a little to herself at the sound of his heavy footsteps on hardwood, the  _ thump _ as he set his little duffle bag down and kicked off his shoes. She could almost see him, even though he was in the other room. Plenty of times she had waited for him to come home, and she met him at the door, watching him kick off his boots, and hang up his coat, running his fingers through his hair. Today, however, she turned to pull two mugs out of his cupboard just as he came around the corner and let out a contented sigh. 

“Ada.” He leaned against the counter a little as Ada made the tea. He crossed his arms, muscles in his shoulders taut through his t-shirt. He smiled a little, completely relaxed. “How long have you been here?”

“Since yesterday,” she replied. “I tidied your room, and your cupboards were grievously empty. Had to get some groceries.” 

“I was on vacation,” Leon shrugged. 

“The bruises and scratches all over you say otherwise,” Ada huffed, passing him his mug. 

“There was a bump in the road,” Leon shrugged, “There always is.” He offered Ada a knowing smile and she sighed before meeting his eyes and smiling in return. 

“You forgetting something?” she asked, holding out her hand over the counter. 

Leon was mid-sip of the tea, and he nodded, “Right,” standing up straight and pulling Ada’s compact mirror from his jean pocket, gently placing it in her hand. “I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

Ada frowned, leaning over the counter again, “Didn’t you miss me?” Leon leaned closer, blue eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips. 

“Do you even have to ask?” He grinned. 

“Welcome back, Leon,” she said before she gave in and kissed him softly over their tea, the compact warm in her hand. It was almost a game they played, passing the compact mirror back and forth. He’d give it to her the moment they saw each other once more, but she’d leave it behind somewhere for him to find. Since the events in China, it was like an unspoken promise between them. As long as she left the compact mirror behind for him, he knew she’d be coming back. 

One day she had decided on a whim to leave a little note in the secret compartment.  _ “Don’t forget to get enough sleep.”  _ With how much Leon turned over the little silver compact it did  _ not _ take him long to find. He had smugly pressed the note into her hand when she returned and wordlessly and tenderly kissed her cheek. Since then she left little notes in every once in awhile—reminders, though she wondered if it was just her way of telling him how much she cared about him. 

Leon was swaying on his feet into the kiss, so Ada pulled away, gently cupping his cheek and looking into his lidded blue eyes. “You need rest,” she said, “Finish your tea.”

“Nah,” Leon shrugged, taking another sip of the hot beverage. “I can stay up. We should do something  _ together _ .” 

“Leon—” 

“I can… stay awake,” he said, though he didn’t sound very sure himself. He was bruised and scratched. She wondered if he had a few cracked ribs under that t-shirt of his. His shoulder looked swollen. “It’s not very often I get to see you,” he admitted. “I want to… hold on to every moment.” 

Ada frowned, glancing away. He felt that strongly about this? She clutched the compact mirror in her hand. “I’ll be here when you wake up,” she said at last, “I promise.” 

He studied her for a moment and then nodded sleepily. “Alright, you win.” They finished their tea, and then Ada led a  _ very  _ sleepy Leon by his hand to his bedroom. Before she could lead him to his dresser to get his pajamas, he gently tugged on her hand and turned her towards him, leaning forward and kissing her softly on the jaw. “I  _ did _ miss you” he murmured. 

“You’re falling asleep,” Ada huffed, steadying him by grasping his shirt as he trailed slow, tender kisses down her neck. 

“Mm…” he nodded sleepily against her shoulder. “I know."

"Then you should know that I'm going to get you to bed," Ada said.

Leon snickered against her neck before trailing another kiss against her pulse. "Usually when you say that it’s for a different reason," he mumbled. 

"Leon," Ada said, exasperated. She wrapped an arm over his shoulder gently threading her fingers through his hair and then tightening her grip and pulling his head back gently so she could look him in the eye. "Let's save the welcome home present for when you're stronger," she smirked. Leon offered her a delicious smile, one that might have almost made her melt. 

"Yes, ma'am." He said. 

"Get these dirty clothes off and get into something comfortable," Ada huffed. 

"Mmhmm." Leon pulled away, turning towards his dresser. 

Ada watched as he pulled off his t-shirt, eyes tracing over his taut muscles and dark bruises as he struggled to pull the shirt over his injured shoulder. "Let me help," Ada said, crossing towards him. She gently took his sleeve and pulled it off his arm so he wouldn't have to move it too much. 

He smiled, nodding a little, leaning over to kiss the corner of her mouth. "Thanks…" he mumbled. 

"Get these jeans off." 

He laughed again, and she rolled her eyes, grabbing his belt buckle and unclipping it. "Bed." 

He sluggishly pulled on his pajama pants and stumbled towards the bed, shirtless. But he turned before he dropped down into the blankets, holding out his hand. "Ada?" 

She sighed, but couldn't help but smile at how warm he looked. She reached out and took his hand and let him pull her into bed, and into his arms. He groaned as she leaned against his chest. “Careful,” he rasped. She shifted a little, tracing her hand just barely over the bruises across his chest. 

“You’ve got to have a broken rib,” Ada frowned. “Leon, you really should be more careful.” 

“Mmhmm…” his eyes fluttered closed. “I’ve had worse.” 

She watched him quickly fall asleep, laughing a little to herself at how quickly his breathing evened out. Despite the calming tea, she wasn’t really tired. She brushed her fingers through Leon’s hair and leaned over to press a kiss to his temple, cupping his other cheek. She loved to see him so peaceful. Too many times she had met him in difficult situations, stressed and tired. Since she had started visiting him things had been different—it felt like a rare treat to see him so relaxed. Maybe he felt the same way about seeing her. She smiled as Leon’s eyes fluttered. Was he dreaming already?  _ What are you dreaming about, handsome?  _ She kissed his cheek and then lay back against the pillows, closing her own eyes. “Sleep well, Leon.” 

* * *

Leon was already awake when Ada blinked away sleep and rolled closer into his arms. His blue eyes were so warm, so sweet as he smiled a soft “good morning.” Ada let out a huff. 

“You’re in a good mood this morning.” 

“Well,” he tilted his head, his voice so, so soft, “ _ You’re _ here, so… of course.”

She frowned, studying him, “Does it really make you that happy…? To have me here?” 

His expression faltered as if he was surprised by the question, “Of course,” he frowned, “Haven’t I told you? I’m never as happy as I am when you’re here with me.” 

For some reason, those words, with how soft Leon’s voice was, made Ada’s heart pound. “Well then…” she mused, tracing her hand up his chest and to his chin, turning his head to face her as she leaned over him, propped up on her elbow. “I guess that means I’ll just have to stay here with you more often.” She watched, satisfied, as his eyes lit up. 

“Hey…” He reached up to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb over the warm blush she knew was tinting her cheeks pink. “You mean that?” 

She nodded, “As much as I can—” before she could finish he closed her mouth with a kiss. 

“How long will you stay now?” He asked. 

She hesitated but seeing how happy he was made  _ her _ happy. She smiled, “As long as you want.” 

His expression of adoration made her melt.  _ Yes, I think I’ll keep the compact mirror just a little longer.  _


End file.
